


Dreams Bleed Away

by Nebula5030



Series: Dreams Intertwine [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of battle, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Established Relationship, M/M, MORE MERWAINE ANGST YEAH BOI, The "Graphic Depictions of Violence" is just to be safe- all there really is is a lot of blood, self-indulgent angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: Gwaine’s side twinged, and he gasped as he pressed his hand tighter to his wound, feeling the blood seep around his fingers and down his side.He didn’t know how long he had left.He only knew that he had to get to Merlin.





	Dreams Bleed Away

The battle was over.

Across the field, Camelot’s soldiers were declaring victory, the red clad soldiers shouting success and praising their king and all the knights who had fought.

Slowly the survivors converged, heading to meet their king, to celebrate their victory and the peace it would mean for years to come.

But Gwaine’s gaze was on another.

A figure with black hair, lying on the blood-slicked grass.

He forced a step, then another, needing, _needing_ to get to him. To get to his side.

To get to Merlin.

Gwaine’s side twinged, and he gasped as he pressed his hand tighter to his wound, feeling the blood seep around his fingers and down his side.

He didn’t know how long he had left.

He only knew that he had to get to Merlin.

Gwaine had dropped his sword several feet back- he didn’t even know exactly when- but he found himself wishing he had it once again, even if only to use as a cane, as his knees weakened beneath him.

They gave out a moment later, leaving Gwaine on his hands and knees still too far away. Still too far away from Merlin.

But his gaze never left the head of black hair. He had to reach him. He had to.

Gwaine crawled across the blood-stained grass, adding his own to the deep crimson, inching closer to the side of his love.

The love who he'd promised he'd never leave.

Merlin was on his back, his eyes closed, and a thin trail of blood running down his cheek from his slightly ajar mouth.  He was still.  Too still.

For all Gwaine knew, he could already be gone.

Gwaine collapsed at Merlin’s side, looking over Merlin with soft eyes. Shakily, he lifted the hand not pressed to his side, and brushed some of Merlin’s hair back from his head.

Merlin’s lashes fluttered at the touch, and he turned his head to the side. “… Gwaine?” he asked weakly as he opened his eyes, fresh blood trickling from his mouth.

Gwaine brushed his fingers against Merlin’s cheek again, painting a streak of red against Merlin’s pale skin. “I’m here, love. I’m here.”

“Did we… did we win?”

Gwaine only nodded. “Camelot won, Merlin. Arthur won.”

Merlin smiled weakly for a moment. “That’s good… I’m glad.”

Gwaine returned the smile, their eyes meeting for a moment.

But then Merlin coughed violently, his body jerking and flecks of red flying from his mouth.

Gwaine moved the hand holding his wound to Merlin’s, gripping it as tight as his battle-fatigued muscles and blood-drained body would let him.

Merlin’s coughing stopped, and he took in a couple labored breaths, before opening his eyes and meeting Gwaine’s once more.

Gwaine felt Merlin’s fingers move, and a moment later felt Merlin’s fingers intertwining with his, yet his gaze never straying from Gwaine’s. Still meeting, even as they shined over with tears and resignation at what they both knew was to come.

Gwaine could feel his life and the future they’d imagined together slipping away. Slipping away and sinking into the earth below just as his blood was.

In his mind, he saw the glimpses they had hoped for: sitting together and watching the sun set, and spending more hours out there and watching the stars; watching together as Arthur named his eldest child to be the heir to the throne and seeing that same child grow and have children of their own; watching, as Camelot grew into the kingdom that was revered all across the land and as Arthur and Gwen led their people through an age of peace and prosperity.

And both of them gray-haired and wrinkled, yet still dancing together in their room by candlelight.

But now, they both knew.

They both knew they would never get to see any of it.

“I’m glad you’re here, Gwaine…” Merlin murmured then, pulling Gwaine from his thoughts. Merlin’s eyes drifted shut as he pressed his forehead to Gwaine’s. “I’m glad you found me… before the end.”

Gwaine’s eyes prickled, and he felt the tears that had been building in them spill over. But he tried for a smirk anyway. “I am too, Merlin.”

Merlin opened his eyes and gave Gwaine a soft, weak smile, but then it fell and he let out a low breath as his eyes fluttered shut once more.

“I love you, Gwaine…” Merlin whispered, his voice barely louder than the breeze.

“I love you too, Merlin…” Gwaine breathed, his vision tunneling and everything growing dark. When did it become so cold? “I love you… too…” and he let out a breath as his eyes closed and his chest stilled.

Gwaine never noticed Merlin’s breathing had already stopped.

 

 

 


End file.
